


tailed- beast in it together

by Sakura1323456



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura1323456/pseuds/Sakura1323456
Summary: this is a naruto fanfic but using my friends and my name as the tailed beast characterskonoha is where to find us though in an underground hiding spot me and my friends are the same age were 5 years old the akatski are after us so we band together or we'll go down together.





	1. Chapter 1

the underground hideout somewhere you never want to go but are forced to by the villagers who hate and despise you me and my friends are their because we have the tailed beast inside of us were looked at like monsters except by some were only 5 we never knew and yet we are treated like crap like a bunch of nobodies but all that is about to change because the akatski is after us


	2. Tailed-Beast stick together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introduction of the characters

hi my name is Alyssa i am 5 years old and my tailed beast is Kuruma the nine tailed fox all i can say is i want out of this hellhole they put us in i hate it here and so do my friends my friend Camille tailed beast is Shukaku the one tailed raccoon and Kaylee tailed beast is Matatabi the two tailed cat Chris tailed beast is Isobu the three tailed turtle Matt tailed beast is SonGoku the four tailed ape James tailed beast is Kokuo the five tailed horse Joey tailed beast is Saiken the six tailed slug Nina tailed beast is Chomei the seven tailed beetle Kayden tailed beast is Gyaki the eight tailed bull united were strong. The Akatski is after us why we don't know but what we do know is we won't go down without a fight


End file.
